


You're Not Broken

by InspireVamp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Dbh Daniel - Freeform, Dbh Kara - Freeform, Dbh Markus - Freeform, F/M, Hair Pulling, Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Smut, Some Plot, dbh connor - Freeform, dbh simon, light biting, ralph x reader, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireVamp/pseuds/InspireVamp
Summary: "A soft sob wracked his body as your hand directed his gaze from the comforter to your own. 'Ralph, I love you, you know that right?' You softly searched his eyes to see if he registered the heartfelt words."Some slight angst and smut to make it better.





	You're Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Requested? No.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, full on smut, light hair pulling, very light biting, and slight angst in the beginning.
> 
> Characters: Ralph x female!reader

“Don’t you find Ralph’s scars ugly?” his gaze fell to the bed sheets as his voice became staticy. Sitting next to him, with his back pressed against the headboard, you carefully rose your hands to lightly brush your fingers along the deep scar dripping thirium. Even with constant care, his scar continued to leak, but you were too afraid of taking him to a Cyberlife store to get repaired. Ralph could get reset, or worse, he might get destroyed. So, no, you couldn’t risk that.

“I- I think you’re beautiful whether you have those scars or not. You’re perfect just the way you are,” you reassured him as your thumb brushed over the gaping scar. A soft sob wracked his body as your hand directed his gaze from the comforter to your own. “Ralph, I love you, you know that right?” You softly searched his eyes to see if he registered the heartfelt words. “Ralph knows that, but he’s not sure why,” his LED turned yellow, “Ralph’s face is broken, and his mind is broken too. How could you love him when he’s the way he is?” 

“You’re not broken,” you felt tears prickling at the edges of your eyes. Ralph shook his head at your words; he thought he was worthless. “It’s not your fault that you have the scars you do, and it’s certainly not your fault that you were hurt the way you were. I love you for you, and I wouldn’t change a thing about you,” you smiled through the tears that suddenly slipped past your eyes before you could wipe them away.

“I love everything about you. I adore the way your face lights up when I bring home a new plant for you to care for. You’re always so giddy, running to find a place to set it so that it gets enough sunlight,” you chuckle lightly, “I love the way that your so attentive to your flora, making sure that you water and trim them; you care about them like they’re your world… Ralph, you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. You even care for my bratty cats, and that’s saying something,” you flashed Ralph a genuine smile through the tears forming in your eyes. You were always too emotional for your own good. “I love seeing you smile, I-” you were cut off.

“Do you really love Ralph?” He asked quietly with disbelief. “Always” you scooted closer to him to wrap your arms around his torso. Instinctively, his head went into the crook of your neck, and his arms engulfed you as he cried ‘I love you’s’ into your ear. One of your hands went to cradle the back of his head, running your fingers gently through his blond locks. “I love you so much Ralph,” you whispered again. “I love you so much,” you repeated softly as he gripped you tightly. Even when he stopped crying, his head still buried in your neck, you held Ralph close to your body, not wanting to let go of him. He was your entire world.

——————-

What surprised you was the sudden warmth of his simulated breath against your neck that sent shivers down your body, and he nearly had you jump as he parted his soft lips against your skin. “Ralph loves Y/N, he just wants Y/N to know how much he loves her too,” blush rose up to your cheeks as Ralph ran his teeth lightly against your exposed skin before soothing the irritated derma by running his tongue along it. Moans escaped past your lips as he continued this sickeningly slow motion. And as Ralph moved his mouth along the soft skin of your neck, his hands snaked to pull you closer to his heaving chest. One slightly rougher bite against your neck wracked a choked sob from your throat, which only spurred Ralph on. He loved the little noises you would make when he would run a stripe along your neck or when he bit down a bit too hard. He was still really nervous about being a little rough with you, but he couldn’t help himself when you let out those pretty moans of yours. They were too much for him.

As you straddled his lap on the bed, he let out a loud groan against your neck that went straight to your core. He pulled away from your neck, eyes-lidded, as he needily brought his lips to yours. And you didn’t hesitate to meld into the sloppy kiss, cupping his jaw as he nipped at your bottom lip for entrance. Ralph’s desperate hands pressing into the small of your back to pull you closer to him resulted in you parting your lips and allowing Ralph to slip his tongue past. Ralph pulled you into him as if he couldn’t get enough of you, he needed to feel you against his synthetic skin.

Ralph, however, whined when you broke the kiss, but because you were human, you needed to take a break and take a couple gulps of air. As you did, you ran your fingers through Ralph’s tousled hair, nails lightly scraping at his scalp comfortingly. Ralph took this as a cue to let his own fingers wander along your body. First a light graze against your leg, then your thigh, and then the exposed skin of your stomach.

“Ralph,” you whimpered as his hands pulled at the hem of your night shirt before they slowly slid underneath. Ralph’s fingers were so warm, you thought he might be overheating, but his fingers creeping up your stomach to you breasts became too distracting. You let out a mewl as one of his fingers teasingly pinched at one of your nipples, and this had Ralph moaning at the sounds coming from your lips as he played with your breasts. “Is Ralph doing good?” his hands faltered for a second. “You’re doing amazing Ralph,” you whimpered, “you make me feel so good.” Ralph moaned at your praise, his hands cupping your breasts. Your hand grazed against his arm as you lifted your shirt above your head to allow him to better see your breasts. You could care less about the shirt you threw seconds later that would ultimately end up in a crumpled mess on the floor.

Looking back at Ralph, you ground your hips against his while placing a hand on his chest, earning a long groan from Ralph. Under your finger tips you could feel the whirling of his cooling fans and the thump of his heart. And shifting your hips had your name falling from Ralph’s lips and a blue blush creeping up his cheeks as you leaned forward and nipped at his neck. You had always hoped that this time would be different, and that you’d be able to leave hickey’s against that beautiful skin of his, but they never stayed; it was such a shame. While leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw, one of your hands slipped underneath his shirt. You pulled away, momentarily, to coax him out of it, and he eagerly slipped out of the garment, and tossed it aimlessly into the dark apartment. Your hands rested on his chest as he bucked his hips, getting lost in the pleasure with soft moans falling from his gorgeous, parted lips.

When you pulled away this time, you found your hands rubbing over his hip bone and sneaking below the waistband of his loose sweatpants. His eyes followed your movements as you lightly tugged on his pants. With that, Ralph got the idea and helped you push them down with his boxers to allow his aching cock to spring free. Straddling his legs, you left enough room between him and you to reach down and wrap one of your hands along his cock, giving it gentle tugs. Mewls left Ralph as you brought your warm hand up from the base of his shaft to his head, squeezing gently, before working your way back down again. You noted how much you liked seeing Ralph zoned out in pleasure, mouth slightly agape when your hand was on his cock. “Agh, p-please, Y/N” he cried out as your pace picked up, a blue blush creeping up onto the top of his ears. Ralph was losing control of himself and a slew of moans, squeaks, and groans left his lips that went straight to your dripping core.

It became very clear that Ralph was getting really close when your name fell from his lips like a mantra. Hearing your name made you very aware of your growing ache; you needed Ralph inside of you desperately. “R-Ralph is close,” his eyes fluttered shut as his orgasm was about to wash over him, but you released his cock. “Y/N-” he whimpered. The crack in his voice processor sent a shock to your core, and this need to have him inside of you was overpowering your ability to think clearly.

You tried your best to remove your shorts and unmentionables in your position, though it wasn’t easy. Once you were completely bare to him as he was to you, Ralph’s hands went to your sides, tenderly stroking his thumb against your soft skin. The blue flickering of his LED made you smile to yourself, and it encouraged you to lean forward and plant a brief kiss against his lips. Ralph grinned into the kiss as one of his hands had slowly drifted down to your thigh, close to your core. You weren’t taken by surprise as he ran a hand along your pussy before he slipped a finger inside, but you still let out a gasp as he started pumping his curled finger in and out of you. And it wasn’t long until he slipped another finger in, massaging your walls, and moaning at the pleasure he was giving you.

Before long, the coil in your stomach was building and Ralph’s name fell from your lips, but you needed more. “R-Ralph, I need you,” you whined into his neck as his fingers kept pumping into you. “What does Y/N need?” he asked coyly. “I need you to fuck me, Ralph,” you mumbled into his skin as Ralph’s fingers stilled and he pulled them out of you. Reaching between yourselves, you gently swiped his throbbing cock against your entrance, covering him in your wetness.

“Ralph,” you groaned as you finally sunk down onto his shaft. “S-so warm,” Ralph cried as you bottomed out, his hands clawing at your sides, pulling you farther onto him. Ralph roughly bucked his hips unintentionally causing you take a sharp gasp of air. “S-so so sorry. Ralph is sorry,” he tried to control himself this time as you set the pace, but it was difficult for him. Sometimes, he would twitch and buck his hips too hard, but you couldn’t blame him. “It’s okay, Ralph,” you flashed him a gentle smile as you slowly rose on his cock, before sinking back onto him at a tortuously slow pace. Your arms came to rest loosely around his neck as you fucked yourself on his cock. You wanted this to last. At a certain point, however, you couldn’t take the slow speed you’d set and you started to speed up, bouncing on his dick which earned a graciously long groan from Ralph. With you riding him and moaning out his name, he slid his hands to your back, pushing you to him so that your chests were flush against each other again; he craved physical contact. He wanted to feel the warmth of your skin, your breasts against his chest, see the flush of your cheeks, hear your incomprehensible babbles in his ear, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. He loved every second of it, every second that he spent with you, and he never wanted it to end.

The clenching of your velvet folds around Ralph’s cock drew another cry from him, and one of his hands found their way into your hair, wrapping your locks around his slender fingers. He tugged lightly, knowing that you’d enjoy the treatment as you took his cock. The clutching of your folds around him was making him go mad; he desperately wanted to buck up into your wetness, but you were in control, and you loved when his breath would hitch when you squeezed around his cock. You were using him to pleasure yourself, and he admired the sight of you sliding up and down on his cock. “Y/N looks so lovely like this, moaning Ralph’s name,” he liked feeling needed, and he loved making you feel good even more. Ralph’s gaze was filled with adoration and neediness as you continued to snap your hips against his.

“You’re doing so good, Ralph,” you would moan to him knowing how much he loved being praised. He needed to hear you tell him how good he made you feel. “I l-love what you’re doing to me, Ralph-” you clenched around Ralph like a vice. “Y/N is s-so warm and soft. Ralph can’t take much more of this,” he moaned, “he loves when you ride him like this.” “Fuck, Ralph,” listening to him groan about how you make feel sent shocks of pleasure down your spine.

Setting a more brutal pace, Ralph untangled his hand from you hair so that he could cup your bouncing breasts. He loved the moans that you let out as he kneaded your breasts, so Ralph leaned into your chest to take one of your nipples in his mouth. He ran his teeth gently across the soft nub, licking his tongue across the puckered flesh. You’d spent a very long time teaching him how to make you writhe under his touch and vice versa, but now every graze of his synthetic skin against yours had you begging for more. His moaning against your breasts sent vibrations to your core; you needed more. “God, Ralph,” you cried as you felt his cock hit your g-spot, so you repeated the action, bouncing and grinding against his dick.

The coil in your stomach tightened as you reached your high. Tightened. Tightened. Tightened. “I-I’m coming, Ralph,” you whined as your walls squeezed around Ralph. The feeling of your walls twitching around him sent him over the edge, head falling back as his cock pulsed inside of you. Your name fell from his lips like his life depended on it as the sensation of being filled with his artificial cum prolonged your orgasm.

Bathing in the afterglow of your orgasms, and a few minutes later, Ralph slipped out of you, and you pushed yourself against the backboard to sit next to him. “Ralph loves Y/N, yes he does. He loves Y/N very much,” he sighed contently as his hand went up to your hair to run his fingers through it. “I love you too Ralph,” you caressed his uninjured cheek before giving him a light peck on the lips. “I love you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more: InspireVamp


End file.
